Star Trek: Conflux of two realities
by Capt. Josh
Summary: Neo Queen Serenity has passed on & her resting place is thrown 300 years into the past...just outside the Klingon borders! A young Science officer finds a locket that contains rather unusual powers. Also a familiar enemy from Sailor Moon's past begins to exact revenge of the death of his mother Beryl. I do not Own Star Trek, or Sailor Moon. (ran into troubles. Should be fixed now)
1. Prolouge

It was about 2:30 on a sunny Saturday afternoon at Fuji Raceway. A race car sped across the start line. The driver, who ran about 25 laps before, said, "Lap time?" A voice in her ear said, "1:45:31. Cut harder into the corners." The driver nodded &amp; when she went into the first turn, she turned the wheel harder than she did before. Instantly, the back end of the car swung around the turn to fast &amp; caused the vehicle to spin out completely. "DAMNIT!" she screamed &amp; slammed her hand on the wheel. She then put the car into gear and almost instantly, she heard a loud snap. "Timing chain snapped!" she said into the mic. "Bring it back in." the voice said, "I'll have a gander at it."

Slowly, the car pulled into the pit area. A man stepped into the pits and looked the car up &amp; down, just shaking his head. "Smalls, you know how to break a car." he said, "Third one this week." The driver got out of the car &amp; took off her helmet, letting her pink pigtails fall naturally. The driver was Chibiusa, who turned 22 four months ago. "I put it into 1st and just like that," Chibi said, "SNAP! The stupid shifter went limp." The mechanic lifted the hood and had a close look at the motor. "Not the timing." He said, "A piston let go. I have no clue why, though."

"How long before this thing can run again?" Chibi said. The mechanic simply said, "This thing is a classic. It'll be damn hard to source the parts. I'd say...6, maybe 7 months." Chibi just lowered her head, "Great," she said, "just great." She looked out past the track and saw her home, Crystal Tokyo. "As quickly as possible, please." she said.

She got ready to head back into the city when her personal guard stepped up and said, "Call from the Palace. Their wondering when you'll be in for the millennium ball." Chibi sighed a little and said, "Tell them I've not forgotten about it &amp; I'm heading into Akihabara to get my dress." Her guard nodded and ushered her to a limo.

An hour later, Chibiusa was in the Shinjuku dress shop, looking at various dresses. "What about this one?" she said to a friend. "Um...", the friend said looking at the red &amp; black dress, "...flashbacks of Black Lady come to mind." Chibiusa cringed and quickly stuffed the dress back on the rack. Just then, a 15 year old girl wearing a white jacket and stylish baby blue pants entered the shop and said, "Still don't have a dress for the ball, sis?"

Chibiusa turned and responded to her sister, Chibichibi. "I thought you had a game today?" Chibichibi shrugged and said ,"I was scratched from the roster." She asked a clerk to grab her tailored dress and presented a ticket. "Ordered it about 2 weeks ago," Chibichibi said, "and gave these guys my measurements...Oh yeah!" She pulled out a ticket and gave it to the clerk. "Her dress." She said simply. "What?!" Chibiusa exclaimed. "Yeah," Chibichibi said, "I know what style you wear, so this one's on me."

The Clerk came out with two bags. Suddenly, Chibiusa's bodyguard came up to her and said in an urgent voice, "Highness, something happened to Serenity!" The sisters rushed to the waiting limo. "Where is she? Where's Mama?!" Chibiusa asks desperately. "State hospital." The guard said. Chibichibi leaned into the driver's ear and said, "Adam, FLOOR IT!" The driver nodded and quickly slammed his foot into the gas pedal. The back wheels spun wildly, then found its grip and propelled the limo forward in a violent manner.

Five Minutes later, they arrived at the State Hospital. They got out and met with the Chief of Surgery. "How is she?" Chibiusa said desperately. "Sever pain in her abdominal region," He said, "and she's been vomiting something fierce all the way here." Chibichibi sniffled and said, "I...I wanna see mommy." Chibiusa then said, "Where's dad?" The doctor said, "I just got off the phone with him. Darien's on his way." Chibiusa nodded. She took her sister by the hand, then headed to the private elevator.

When they got to Serenity's hospital room, the guards at her door saluted. "Beat it." Chibiusa said quite frankly and the guards quickly left. They entered to see their mother, Neo Queen Serenity(More frankly, Usagi Tsukino) hooked up to an IV, pumping pain medications into her arm. Chibichibi started to cry. She wasn't used to seeing her mother like this at all. Chibiusa Tried to choke back tears in attempt to stay strong. "Chibiusa," Serenity said weakly, "I feel like hell." Chibiusa said, "You've been through worse. How long ago did this happen?" Serenity thought, then said, "Last night. I thought I ate something bad and thought nothing of it. Then this morning, the pains got a little worse. Then, about a half hour ago, they got real bad. Almost a stabbing pain."

Chibiusa nodded weakly. Chibichibi said through sobs, "Will you be okay Mama?" Serenity waved her over to the bedside, took her hand and said softly, "I will fight this with my last ounce of will. I promise you...both of you...I will be fine." Both Chibiusa &amp; Chibichibi came in close to her their mother.

Darien looked in the observation window and said to the doctor, "What did the blood tests find?" The doctor frankly stated, "It's most definitely cancer. But in what form, I cannot tell you." Darien's head sank deeply. "How long?" He said. The doctor looked at her charts. "No more than 2 weeks." A single tear flowed from Darien's eyes. He placed his hand on the glass of the window. "Usako," he said, "this is one battle I cannot help you in and that hurts me more than anything."

Darien went into the hospital room and hugged both his daughters, then went over to Serenity. "Usako," He said, taking her hand gently, "I really wish I could help you, but this fight is yours and yours alone." Usako gave him an odd look, saying, "What do you mean?" Darien the told Serenity, Chibiusa &amp; Chibichibi about the blood test. Chibiusa was shocked into a stunned silence &amp; little Chibichibi clung onto Usagi while uncontrollably crying. "I don't wanna lose you, Mama!" she sobbed. Serenity comforted her youngest, then looked at Chibiusa, who now had tears streaming down her face.

Chibiusa turned and went out of the room. She leaned her head against the wall and started to openly &amp; loudly cry. Darien followed her out, gently placing his hand on her shoulders. "We can't do anything else-" he started to say, but Chibiusa cut him off. "This is complete bullshit!" she exclaimed, "She was healthy three weeks ago!" Darien grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. "More tests," he says, "are being done. They suspect she was..." He stammered the words out, "poisoned."

Chibiusa looked at darien with a sort of building anger. "Poisoned?" She said, "Why?" He shook his head and said, "No damned clue. They cannot even find the compound. It's like some sort of dark-" "-magic." Chibiusa finished his thought.

Outside the hospital, a dark looking figure looked up at the floor where Serenity was being treated. He smiled and said, "Soon, oh so soon, you will be dead and my vengeance will begin." He turned and disappeared in a dark cloud. Two familiar faces noticed this and one of them said, "Are you sure that's her son?" The other nodded and said, "Yep. Pretty sure. Should we tell Chibiusa?" The first face played with her light blue hair and said, "Yes VesVes. If we can help save Serenity..." VesVes looked at her friend and said, "PallaPalla, let's go."

Ves called Chibiusa and said, "I think we know who tried to murder your mother." Small Lady said with slight anger, "Who?" Ves said plainly, "Beryl's son, Darus. He vanished in a cloud of smoke right in front of us."

"I thought Beryl didn't have any children!?" the young princess said, sounding confused. Ves simply stated, "We had suspicions about Darus soon after he came into the city on that refugee transport. We did check everyone out from that transport six months ago &amp; he was the only one that was of considerable health. The rest were hungry and sick."

Chibiusa said in a slightly urgent tone, "Get the rest of the quartet. We are going to find this bastard!" She hung up, turned to her beloved father and said, "Tell mom I'm going to fix this, even if I have to kill myself in the process." Darien hugged his oldest daughter tightly &amp; said, "Do what you must." He released her from his grasp and let her transform into Sailor Mini-Moon(even though at 22, she wasn't mini anymore), then she went from the floor in search of Darus.

Suddenly, the hallway in front of Serenity's room filled with a black cloud. Darien started to cough fiercely and exclaimed, "What in the hell?!" Thirty seconds later, the cloud tightened into a solid form. "Hello," Darus said evilly, "Your highness!" Darien stepped back from him and said, "You'll not have this day, you son of a-" Darus simply waved his hand at Darien &amp; sent him flying down the hall. "I'd love to kill you," he said, "but watching your heart ache without your beloved Serenity is reward enough." He entered Serenity's room and said, "I've been waiting a thousand years for this!"

He then rose his hand and a stream of dark energy emanated from it, enveloping Serenity &amp; causing her the greatest of pain. She looked at her youngest and said, "RUN!"

A blood curdling scream came from Serenity as Chibichibi ran from the room &amp; could be heard from all over. Mini-Moon heard the scream and rushed back to her mother's room. Darus was standing there looking at the now dead Serenity and started to laugh. "Burn in hell," he said, "Your majesty!" "You first," a voice said from behind him. He turned to see Mini-moon &amp; the Sailor Quartet staring him down with weapons drawn. "PINK SUG-" She didn't get the words out before he vanished. A bodiless Darus said in a loud, booming voice, "Now your heart will feel loss like it never has before. This kingdom can burn for all I care."

She turned to her Quartet &amp; said, "Track him." They nodded &amp; went from the hospital. Mini-moon untransformed and took the hand of her now passed mother. Tears started to roll down her face &amp; she began to sob loudly. Darien, who was slammed down the hall, recovered and came up to hug his heart shattered daughter. They- no, the entirety of the silver millennium had lost its queen.

Word spread quickly of Usagi's tragic passing. People openly wept for her soul. This went on for weeks. Her body laid in state at the foot of the Crystal Palace &amp; soon after a grand State Funeral was planned. Her crystal casket draped with the flag of state. Chibiusa was never seen after the funeral as she holed up inside the prayer chamber trying to come to grips with the passing.

Soon after the Funeral, Serenity's casket was loaded onto a transport &amp; was carried to a tomb that was built on a planet that was on the furthest outskirts of the realm. When she was placed inside the tomb, her moon locket, moon stick &amp; moon rod were placed with her. She would now rest in peace for eons...or so one would think.

About a month passed on the planet &amp; a figure appeared at the tomb. She smiled and said, "There is another realm where your spirit is needed." She rose her winged staff &amp; a bright light enveloped the planet. seconds later, it was gone.

On the planet's surface, it appeared like nothing happened. "Three hundred years should be long enough for your spirit to mature," she said. She then placed a small crystal on the tomb and said, "May one of sound mind and pure heart come upon this place &amp; discover the powers of Sailor Moon." She quickly vanished. over 300 years, the tomb was covered by moss &amp; the planet remained undisturbed until one day, fate came into effect.

END PRESTORY


	2. Chapter 2: Rebirth of Sailor Moon

She was groggy &amp; tired and felt like a galaxy class ran over her several times. She slowly got up, rubbing her eyes. "Computer," she said, "lights." The computer beeped and softly brought the lights up to normal levels. She then slowly got out of bed &amp; gave a big yawn. She then slipped off her clothes, then jumped in the shower. After she finished in the shower, she put on her uniform and replicated herself a travel mug of coffee, then she headed off to the Bridge.

When she got onto the bridge, she said, "Another day, another dollar. Lt. Cmdr. Amanda Barton reporting for duty." The captain nodded without looking and said, "Two minutes early. A new record! Take your station please." Amanda nodded and moved to the main science station, which was leftmost of the captain's chair. She took her seat and placed her coffee in the holder just off to the side of the station, then started to punch up planetary scans. "Captain, I'm reading a small object on the surface of the planet," she said, "seems ancient. at least 300 years old."

The captain said, "Assemble an away team and investigate." Amanda got up and said, "Mr. Andrews and Joco, with me." The two officers got up and followed her to the lift. She adjusted her uniform and said, "Sam, know anything about this planet?" Sam Andrews said, "Not much beyond the scans. According to the charts, this was a distant outpost of what was known as the Silver Millennium. Beyond that, nothing else." Amanda slowly nodded and asked Joco, "Frank, anything unusual coming from the planet?" Joco said, "Aside from that one object, nothing much. Fauna typical of Earth in the mid 18th century." She nodded slowly.

Minutes later Lt. Cmdr. Barton and her comrades arrived at the transporter room. "What loadouts should we use?" Joco asked. Amanda sighed and said, "Standard survey and grab three Type 8 Phasers. We might encounter the Klingons, as we're close to the neutral zone." They all stepped onto the transporter pad. "Energize!" Amanda said.

Almost in an instant, they appeared on the planet, just adjacent to a small structure. Amanda pulled out her tricorder and began sweeping the structure. "This artefact is almost 310 years old," she said, "and it looks very ornate. Almost as if its...a tomb." Sam noticed an inscription on the top of this tomb. "Look at this." he said. Both Joco &amp; Amanda leaned in closer. She took her hand and brushed away the dust &amp; dirt that built up and read the inscription. "We honor the one who sacrificed her life in the service of the Silver Millennium. May she awaken in the new age." Amanda read.

Joco looked at Amanda curiously, and said, "The one who sacrificed? What the hell does that mean?" She just shrugged and said, "No clue. Let's get a prop-" A Disruptor blast nearly caught Amanda in the head. "CHRIST! DUCK &amp; COVER!" she screamed. Joco dove behind a shrub, Sam behind a large rock &amp; amanda crouched behind the tomb. She slapped her comm badge and said, "Barton to Atlantis! We're taking fire from a Klingon landing party. Request beam-"

Captain Simms came over the channel and said, "No can do, Amanda. We're dealing with their ship. Hold tight. Atlantis out."

Amanda look to her left and to her right. Joco yelled, "Are you kidding me?!" she said, "Second time this week! Return fire!" Joco grabbed his phaser and started firing, while Sam was fiddling with his. Amanda pulled hers out as well. Sh peeked over the tomb, sighted her target &amp; fired. She hit the Klingon square in the chest, causing him to crumple. almost in an instant, a disruptor shot caught her in the shoulder, causing her to slip and whack her head hard on the tomb. The two others didn't notice. Just then, a soft glow enveloped the tomb and was pulsating.

Amanda was laying on a slab of granite in a dark room. She could hardly see anything. she then spotted a figure emerging from the shadows. "Are you okay?" the figure asked. Amanda said, "A bit of a headache...Wait, where am I?"

"You're in the Ethereal Chamber," the figure said, "just beyond the conscious universe." Amanda said, "Who are you?" The figure approached and it the form of two puffs of blonde hair with pigtails. "I," the figure stated, "am Sailor Moon." Amanda smiled and said, "I must be drea-" Sailor Moon interrupted, "I'm pretty sure you're not. I think I found my successor in you." She then produced a broach with the crescent moon and a star on it. "Save your friends," Sailor moon gladly said, "you'll know exactly what to do when you awake." She turned her head and said, "High kick to the chest when you wake."

In an instant the chamber disappeared and Amanda awoke with a Klingon over her, Bat'leth raised. She planted a hard kick into the Klingon's chest, which sent him backwards onto his back. She shook the cobwebs from her head and slapped her badge. "Barton to Atlantis, status?"

Static. She repeated her message. Nothing still. "Come out," a Klingon voice called, "or watch your friends die!" Amanda was now scared to death. Her away team was captured and there was no way out...unless. She felt a bump in her uniform inside pocket. She grabbed for it and said, "No way." It was the broach that sailor moon gave her. She thought, 'This cannot be happening.' "You have one minute to come out." The klingon voice said. She panicked. What should she do? "Screw it." Amanda said. She held the broach out in front of her and said, Moon Prism Power!" In an instant, ribbons enveloped her and changed her clothes. She was now wearing a white leotard with blue miniskirt, red knee high boots, and something that a old time sailor would wear about the neck. On her head was a tiara and on the chest was a red bow(the same thing was just above her bottom), and she also had on elbow length gloves. She shook her head and said, "I look ridiculous!" The klingon yelled, "YOU ARE TRYING MY PATIENCE AS A WARRIOR!"

Amanda now felt a new confidence brim inside her, like she could take on these Klingons herself. She stood up and said, "If you want me, COME AND GET IT!" One of the klingons holding Joco rushed her. She planted a knee right to his chest, then she swiftly punched him in the face, causing him to fall. Another rushed her. this time, She planted the sole of her boot square in his face, breaking his nose. The other two klingons fired their disruptors at her. Amanda dodged them by jumping over them. She landed behind them and quickly broke both their necks. Joco and Sam were stunned. "I-" Joco said, but was interrupted by Sam, saying, "You look like someone from a cartoon." Amanda just shook her head and said, "I know." She looked up to the sky and said, "I think Atlantis is lost. Put together-" She was interrupted by transporters going off around them. More Klingons, and this time, they were surrounded.

"Surrender." The Klingon Captain said, "NOW." Amanda stepped forward and said, "What claim-" The Klingon captain growled and said, "READY WEAPONS!" A flash came across her mind. A voice inside her said, "Use the Tiara." Instantly, Amanda ordered her friends to duck, then she took off the tiara and screamed, "MOON TIARA ACTION!" The tiara started to spin rapidly and she flung it as hard as she could at the klingon captain. It struck him square in the chest, knocking him back twenty-five feet, slamming him into a tree. His body crumpled into a lifeless heap. The tiara returned to Amanda's hand and she said, "Try it." The three other Klingons transported back to the ship, never to be seen again. She placed the tiara back on her forehead and said softly, "Woah." The clothes vanished and she was back in her regular uniform.

Joco approached her and said, "You don't have fighting skills like THAT!" Amanda sighed and said, "I know." She looked at the broach and said, "This thing has some crazy amazing powers." Sam leaned against the tomb and said, "Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth. That thing saved our lives." Amanda pulled out her tricorder and said, "Let's link our devices together our tricorders. we might be able to create an emergency beacon"

The three of them worked together to get off the planet. This was the start of a new journey for the living spirit of Sailor Moon.


End file.
